The Twiumbra Prompts
by Waterspark
Summary: Some Twiumbra ( Twilight Sparkle/King Sombra) one word prompts. I'm not stopping till' I have made 100 parts. Enjoy! WARNING! FILLED WITH UN-PLATONIC LOVE BETWEEN TECHNICOLOR PONIES. IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING TURN TAILS AND RUN.


**A/N Hello Everyone I am Waterspark! A fairly new writer to ! These are some short stories based off one word prompts for the couple witch I like to call Twiumbra or Twisombra! (Twilight sparkle/King Sombra)**

**Warning: Contains un-Platonic relationships between talking technicolor ponies! If that's not your thing turn tales and run!**

1\. Comfortable-

Twilight looked up excitingly at her husband and smiled, her eyes full of excitement."Sombra after all the hundreds of years I have been with you, I'm not board of you. I'm just comfortable".

2\. Shallow-

King Sombra had always thought Rarity as a shallow, a vein stereotype, hardly worth his time. Twilight though had always defended her dear friend saying that she was the element of generosity for a reason.

However, now she was a bloody corpse on the floor and her last words had been questioning how she looked, Twilight couldn't agree more.

3\. Attractive-

Now that Twilight had matured a bit more than when they had first met, Sombra couldn't help but think how attractive his future bride-to-be was.

5\. Goth-

The purple human smiled to herself in the mirror as she looked at her punk black tights, boots, and dark chained tank top. Her dark purple make-up matching her lipstick and black eyeliner perfectly. The book worm would grab the cool goth kid at school yet.

6\. Evil-

The atmosphere in the room was so tense, one could cut it with a knife. Princess Celestia co-ruler of Equestria sat with all her glory on her throne. Her eyes were heavy with lack of sleep and the frown that adorned her lips was furious. She looked down at the only other being in the room like one would look at a child.

However, in the last three months this child has only caused pain and suffering for both her kingdom, her sister and herself.

"Twilight..." Her voice was meek but a slip of order seeped through it. "King Sombra has not changed. He is still the lying, evil, sadistic king he always was. He is the same evil being you defeated back in the Crystal Empire. And will stay evil for the rest of time. HE. CANNOT. BE CHANGED".

The lavender alicorn began to feel a ever growing rage grow inside her as Celestia's words began to turn into shouts. H-h-how dare she! How dare she say the evil tyrannical absolutely brilliant king she had taken as her husband could never change just the slightest bit!

Was it not Sombra who had charmed her into evil? Had she not paid the dept by making him less Stern and more loving without taking away the darkness that made up his soul?

Celestia's voice began to echo in her mind.

evil...evil...EVIL...EVIL...EVIL!

Twilight began to smile as her eyes turned into a green smoke and her pupils a shade redder than the deepest of bloods. She looked up at her old teacher and reveled in her shocked expression.

"Of course he is"

7\. Idol-

"Hey Master..." Twilight asked on a whim in one of her training breaks one day. "Did you ever know StarSwirl The Bearded?".

"Why yes I-" before Sombra could even finish his sentence Twilight jumped on to him and pinned him to the ground."Really? What was he like? What clothes did he wear? What colour was his magic? How long was his beard-".

Sombra gave twilight a concerned look.

"What? He's Starswirl The motherbucking Bearded! He was one of the most powerful unicorns of his time! He single hoofed defeated the Army Of The Hawk Cove, wrote thousands of books on his teachings plus he broke up with Celestia and got to keep his back spine!" Twilight paused for a moment of breath.

"He is everything I inspire to be, everything I want to be. He is my Idol!"

The dark warlord looked right into her amethyst eyes, a somewhat angry expression on his face. Twilight, knowing what this meant realized what she was doing and immediately got off of him.

"Your better though.." The lavender alicorn reassured him as she trotted back to the training grounds. Sombra smiled, relishing in the fact.

" Sparkle" he spoke proudly "Your stance was perfect"

8\. Smooth-

A wicked smile came across Twilight's face as she held the powerful blade in her hoofs. The object in question was the Medusa blade; a famous blade created by the three tribes that could turn your very hate in to a amplifier for it's power. It was smooth against her as she weighed it out and thrived in the very thought of killing the ones who had wronged her.

"Sparkle..." A male voice whispered venomously behind her " Are you ready for the journey that lay ahead full of power and guidance?". Sombra smiled as he spoke, already knowing the answer as his Twilight turned to a attacking stance with her sword.

"Of course, Master..."

9\. Books-

Twilight could read ponies like a book. Sometimes from first glance, others took time. But with Sombra no matter how much time she spent with him, the Alicorn couldn't, just couldn't get him! No matter how many times she read the dark king... Just like that book that no matter how many times you read it, you can't get enough.

**A/N:**

**Comfortable- No comment**

**Shallow- Do not get me wrong, I love Rarity!**

**Attractive- No comment**

**Goth- This is probably how a High school Au Twiumbra fic would play out.**

**Evil- No Comment**

**Idol- Come on, we all have and idol we adore in our dreams, but a much better Version right under our noses to adore even more!**

**Smooth- No comment**

**Books- I have a book for that!**


End file.
